User talk:JoePlay
Request Actually, we'd like a complete makeover. That includes background image, color scheme, main page, and, if it is still within your scope, templates. As for the background image itself, well, the problem is that we can't decide on one. I proposed several pics, but for one reason or another we don't want to use them. Since then I found another image, but I stuck trying to find a fitting color scheme for it, and even then I'm still not sure about it. My signature is NOT short! 15:44, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :BG: I already tried using that image, and we decided that it is too "bold" to be used. Also, this is widescreen, how it will look on a standard 4:3 screen like mine? Does wiki just crop it? About Dante pic - I thought about using it together with the right half of this Vergil art, although it will require some editing before that. Is it usable? There are also two other images we might consider. :Main page: I agree with your suggestions, and I think I like buttons. Although, doesn't that mean we won't have much left to show on the page? Maybe we should add some editing tools, like recent changes or something such? Or that would be enough? My signature is NOT short! 18:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think Capcom ever released non-copyrighted images for DMC, those included. Does that mean we can't use them at all? About buttons I'll respond later. Please forgive me for the wait. My signature is NOT short! 17:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Button images: :::*DMC media - thinking about Trish from the logo here File:DMC1FrontCover.jpg :::*Characters - File:DMC_comic_1a.jpg, or maybe File:DMC_comic_2a.jpg :::*Weapons - File:DA_AgniRudra.gif :::*Demons - File:Assault0.jpg, I like the one in the down right :::*Bosses - File:Nefasturris.jpg :::*Locations - File:Fortuna_Opera_House.jpg :::*Items - File:Orb_(red).png :::*Music - most likely this File:Dantelightning.jpg :::That's all I can think of for now, maybe I will have some more ideas later though. My signature is NOT short! 12:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Those images were released in the Devil May Cry Graphic Edition, an official artbook for the first game. I don't want to use fanart anyway. ::::Main page - layout is much better now, although I'd prefer buttons smaller, I think. The style is still not good though, but I understand that we are getting to that. My signature is NOT short! 13:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't like red for some reason. Maybe it is just that I've grown to dislike it, or maybe it's because it doesn't work for background for this work. (Here I wish I weren't the only one to judge it.) Is there any way you can leave the original white? My signature is NOT short! 08:45, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Arrrgh, I'm not sure about it either. White is better, but it kinda blends in with the text background, which is also white. What do you think about this? Also, the fading ridge of Vergil's doesn't look well either. Maybe we should try another pic? ::::::Sorry for making you do extra work, but I've been thinking about it for months and still couldn't decide. My signature is NOT short! 17:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I don't know if it is a problem. I think I like it, but personally I think it makes it less readable. The light gray version looks like a good alternative though. Other people might think otherwise, so I've upped the discussion here. It might be wise to wait when (or if) someone responds. My signature is NOT short! 21:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Um... Did you stop discussing because I didn't exactly answer last time?.. My signature is NOT short! 05:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well, this is as much response as we're going to get, so we better continue where we left off. Actually since then I tried to fiddle with background image myself (preview), and I'd like to hear your opinion on it, as a designer. My signature is NOT short! 07:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I made two versions, one with simple gradient, as you advised, and second... Well, I made it bigger so that I don't have to use gradient on Dante's side at all. The quality dropped down a lot though, because of the size limit the wiki imposes. My signature is NOT short! 14:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::At last, it is done... © Now we can finish the main page. Do you have any ideas on how to make it more good-looking? My signature is NOT short! 05:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, thanks, I was actually looking for that! This will give me plenty to fiddle with tomorrow. About color - where can I change that? My signature is NOT short! 22:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I sincerely apologize for disappearing so suddenly and without notice. It is just that I have some other duties which I simply can't ignore. I hope that once New Year is over we can start where we stopped. My signature is NOT short! 12:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm back, and I'm full of determination to finish this. I still want to do something about main page styling, article management templates and infoboxes. My signature is NOT short! 21:45, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Top Template Yes, I saw that. But I really want it there, not under the title. I have no idea why z-index value doesn't work though. The wiki engine explicitly sets header's z-index as 2. Thanks anyway. I guess I'll just keep looking. My signature is NOT short! 17:47, June 8, 2012 (UTC)